terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Item Lore
This page is meant to add onto pre-existing lore on this page, by having lore for items. If you want lore for bosses, go here. Otherwise, feel free to add your own ideas, and to add lore for your own items! Items include: Accessories, Ammo, Blocks, Furniture, Vanity Items, Wings, Grappling Hooks, Armor, Bows, Elemental Weapons, Flails, Chain Weapons, Guns, Repeaters, Scythes, Swords, Shortswords, and Spears. Vanilla Pre-Hardmode Item Lore Fiery Greatsword The Fiery Greatsword is a massive sword said to be made out of the hellish rocks smothered in the ashes of the Underworld, and out of the fire that was burning within the rocks. It was one of the elements in Terraria, resembling fire. Wielded by a warrior who wore armor forged from the molten substances found in hell, and one of the warriors in the creation of the Night’s Edge, a powerful weapon. Night's Edge The Nights Edge is a powerful blade, made by the combination of four lesser swords at a Demon Alter. It first originated from a small band of warriors, who were looking for a blade that would suit their purposes for gaining power. They decided to try and combine their four blades, the Light's Bane, the Muramasa, the Blade of Grass, and the Fiery Greatsword, they created the Blade that came to be known as the Night's Edge for many years to come. Vanilla Hardmode Item Lore Excalibur The Excalibur is a light sword created from the mechanical remains of the three mech bosses, and from the hallowed powers that were pulsating within the bars. It was a sword that would slay the evils of the world, but it was lost in battle, and the true form was never to be seen again, until fragments of an ultimate sword was merged with the ordinary sword, where it then recovers it’s true strength. The Terra Blade During the rebellion of 15 years ago, the Human/Champion decided that they would need a better weapon to be on par with their opponents. So, they created a sword enfused with the very life force of Terraria itself, the Terra Blade was born, with the powers of the Purity, Corruption, Crimson, and Hallow pushing it to great lengths. However, when the Human/Champion was beat and sent into a 15 year slumber, the Terra Blade was destroyed. However, now with fragments of the old Terra Blade, a weaker recreation has been created. Maybe a recreation on par with the old Terra Blade could be made one day... Flesh Knuckles A peculiar accessory dropped by the mimics of the Crimson. Grants those who carry it a large amount of defense, but in exchange for protection it attracts monsters like rotting meat attracts flies. It was made by a warrior who combined the souls of dark creatures with small pieces of a paladin's shield that had shattered centuries before, but the warrior didn't last long after making it, as he was swarmed by nearby monsters. Pre-Hardmode Fan Item Lore Hardmode Fan Item Lore Staff of the Necra When The Necra was revived by Terraria's evil forces and created her willpower to make herself stronger, she used a bit of it to create a weapon of her own. Taking a bit of amethyst and a bit of ruby, she forged them together into a gem, and then attached it to a staff made of a mixture of ebonwood and shadewood. But she wasn't done with its creation after that. She used a bit more of her newfound power and binded it to the gem, giving the Staff of the Necra a unique ability. Anyone who managed to get their hands on the weapon could use the weapon to convert an enemy to their side as long as it wasn't a powerful beast like the Eye of Cthulhu or some other monster similar to it. Cobapalladimythrorichalcuadamantanium Bars While its mechanical brethren were forged with metal from the Hallow, The Septuplets were a special order from the Moonlord. All of the strongest metals on Terraria were forged into a powerful alloy - the Cobapalladimythrorichalcuadamantanium Bar. This powerful substance would not be discovered until the Champion defeated the Septuplets. Shieldbreaker When the ancient barrier was created, remnants of the shield where separated and if mixed could pierce thought the shield and open it. It originally was one but after the lords witnessing the power, it was separated into pieces so no one would be aware but little did they know...the champion would remake this dangerous blade to get through the shield. Necrotic Items The Necrotic Emblem, the Necrotic Bow, and other items were made with the essence of The Necra's willpower, nicknamed Necrotic Essence by those that got their hands on it. When The Necra was first revived by Terraria's two evil forces, she had created this willpower that she contains to make herself stronger. She used it to make her infamous Staff of The Necra as well. When she was finally defeated, this willpower was salvaged by the champion, and was used to create weapons and accessories to aid the champion in their future battles. War Mode Fan Item Lore Enagorium Bars In the creation of the universe, energy and light was what appeared and then quickly spread out. Everything at first was violent, chaotic and very, very hot. This energy can however be recreated in a stable but weaker form, forged from the material that is bound to the spirit of the Earth Lord, a god-like entity, and the ore of the energetic bar itself. The ore however origins probably close to those times, but ever since it was created in hypernovae and weakened overtime, and have been carried, and rot to the point where they split into fragments, fragments into particles, these soon created the flesh of a dragon that lived in the vile corruption, after then the enagorium hidden deep inside was mutated, and the remaining power has critically degraded. But when defeated in battle, the ore will be spread out across the world, and then will stay there until it is found. Very, very weak it is, but still requires a strong pickaxe to mine. But thanks to the restoration of Earth Lord’s spiritual fragments, the Enagorium pieces can now be made into super-compact, hypernova bars that resemble the time when the universe was created. Time will tell when the father of the lunar abomination will be killed in battle, and when Enagorium is finally discovered after the dragon is killed, the player will be so powerful that he will have death in one hand, and peace in the other. Credits *Inferno Gear (Real Inferno Gear) made the page, and did the Terra Blade. *ImARandonGamer did the Night's Edge, the Staff of the Necra, the Necrotic Items, and the Flesh Knuckles. *NoHaxJustXmod did the Enagorium Bars, Excalibur and Fiery Greatsword